The present invention relates to an entertainment content ratings system, and more specifically to monitoring physical reactions of a spectator. The entertainment industry uses ratings to evaluate a success of movies, television programs, and other entertainment content. Traditional methods for obtaining a rating of entertainment content are limited to audience measurement systems that look at total audience, average age of audience member, household incomes, and other demographics based on a presumed view of the entertain content.